


Dark. Light.

by Archangel06



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bottom Migs Mayfield, Dubious Consent, M/M, Top Din Djarin, explicit sexual actions, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel06/pseuds/Archangel06
Summary: The attempt at trapping the Mandalorian into a Republic Prison ship has failed. Abismally. Now there's an angry Mandalorian on the loose with a vendetta against them, and is hunting them all down. One at a time.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Migs Mayfeld
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Dark. Light.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in mind since I saw the prison ship episode. Finally the inspiration struck and I wrote it! Hope you like it! Feel free to leave me a comment and to tell me what you did or didn't like ^_^

Migs was advancing carefully along the deserted corridor of the prison ship, his blaster trained forward, ready to let loose at the first sign of movement. The darkness was only interrupted by the emergency lights that bathed everything in a red light at regular intervals: behind him, a bundle of cut caves sparkled white. Dark. Light. Dark. Light. Dark. Light.

His breath felt heavy and burning, his heart was beating painfully in his throat. The Mandalorian was somewhere in the ship, toying with them all like a cat with a mouse. He startled at every single noise. 

Dark. Light. Dark. Light. The pattern was maddening. Dark. Light. Dark. Light.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck rising. He knew better than to ignore his gut feelings: being a soldier for the Empire had taught him in the most painful of manners to trust his guts. Dark. Light.

He spun on his heels, the goosebumps on his neck were now so tense that they almost hurt, all his body hair was standing on end- The Mandalorian wasn’t there! Dark. 

_Behind you!!!_ Screamed his guts. Light.

Again he spun, but it was too late. A beskar-clad punch struck him in the midsection, and he knew that he was dead. There was a reason if Mandalorians were known as the best warriors of the galaxy. He should have known when he had witnessed the man taking down a squad of guard droids all by himself. Dark. Light. 

He landed heavily on his back with the Mandalorian on top of him: had he had still any air in the lungs, it would have been completely squashed out. He inhaled, trying to ignore the pain in his midsection. He couldn’t move: Mando was heavy, especially with his shell of beskar, and now he had Migs pinned down with the blaster trained on his forehead. Dark. Light. Dark. Light.

It was exactly in this moment, when he was _sure_ that he was about to return his soul to the Maker, that he realised that his body wasn’t having any of it. A jolt of adrenaline coursed through him, and concentrated itself all in his cock, that now was starting to throb painfully. His body refused to surrender, it wanted to _live_. Dark. Light. Dark. Light. Dark. Light. Dark. Light.

The Mandalorian cocked his head to the side: his leg was pressing right between Migs’, and he was clearly feeling the pressure. He said nothing. Dark. Light. Dark. Light. Dark. Light. Dark Light.

The mouth of the blaster didn’t move one inch, but Mando’s other hand started to trail downward. “Mando, w- what the hell are you-”

“You should thank me. At least I’m not going to send you in a cell with the others with a raging hard on…” he chuckled, and his hand squeezed gently Migs’ cock. The man jolted, but the weight of the Mandalorian could not be dislodged. The gloved hand undid the belt, roughly lowered the trousers and pants, and firmly closed around Migs’ now unbearably hard cock. Dark.

“ _Kriff!_ ” he moaned, arching his back. His thoughts were racing in his head, colliding with one another: _it feels so good, the Republic will be here in minutes! Will I be caught pinned under a Mandalorian wanking me? Oh kriff, kriff, this feels so good!!_ Light.

That gloved hand was bringing him towards the peak with a frightening speed. The leather felt so good- soft and pliable, and yet scuffed and rough at the same time, especially the pad of the thumb rubbing against his tip, spreading the precum, and the grip was firm and tight, and the speed was _just_ right… He moaned like a beast, unable to think anymore, as he reached the peak. Dark. Light. 

Another squeeze, and he was summarily pushed down the edge. Dark. 

He came, hard. It was honest to the stars one of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced. His semen spurted all over the shiny cuirasse of the Mandalorian, but his brain was too dazed to be able to think anything about it. It felt like someone had grabbed it and gave it a good shake before putting it back in his head. Light. Dark. Light. Dark.

Still with the blaster trained on him, Mando stood up, and calmly wiped his breastplate with the edge of his cloak. Light. Dark. Light. Dark. Light. Dark. Light. 

“Stand up and pull up your pants.” Dark. Light. Dark. Light. Dark. Light.

Weakly, Migs complied. He didn’t protest when Mando pushed him roughly along the corridors and into a cell where Xi’an was pacing angrily back and forth and where Burg was laying on a bench, groaning in pain. Migs didn’t care. He leaned on the wall and slowly slid down, sitting on the hard and smooth floor. In this area of the ship the regular lighting hadn't gone off, and everything was bathed in an aseptic, white light. 

Even though he was now crashing down from the adrenaline rush he had just experienced, he felt so incredibly… alive.

Mando hadn’t killed him.

He was alive.

He closed his eyes, and everything went dark.


End file.
